


Until the world explodes

by Ayooheather



Series: Whatever it takes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Spoilers, endgame spoilers, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayooheather/pseuds/Ayooheather
Summary: Steve needed to know that she was going to come back to him.Missing scene that I wish was in the movie.Short one shot.





	Until the world explodes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you haven’t watched the movie, there are minor spoilers...

On paper, it was supposed to be an easy mission, nothing a group of highly trained superheroes couldn’t handle. The plan was simple and straightforward. Go back in time, infiltrate the infinity stones, bring everyone back, and then put the stones back where they found them. 

If anyone could manage to successfully pull this off, it would be the avengers but somehow, he couldn’t seem to shake the bad feeling he got when he thought of Natasha going to Vormir without him. They didn’t have very much information on the planet besides the fact that the Red Skull was the keeper of the stone and that alone wasn’t exactly comforting to him either. He tried to convince the team that he should be on the mission to Vormir, practically begged to switch spots with Natasha but Tony was firm that he needed to be in New York, leaving him with no other choice but to remind himself what the objective was. 

Bring back their family.

He sighed deeply before slowly turning over to wrap his arms around her and pressing a soft kiss on the side of her head. It was getting more and more difficult to compartmentalize his duty of being Captain America and his relationship with her. They have lost so much already and he wasn’t willing to lose her too. He _couldn’t_ lose her. 

Over the past ten years, Natasha had unexpectedly become the single most important person in his life. They had formed such a strong emotional dependency for one another that it was borderline unhealthy but he wouldn’t change a thing about their relationship because no matter how dysfunctional they were, it worked. He trusted her with his life and more importantly he needed her like the air he breathed. The thought of anything bad happening to her was unsettling and he had to do everything he could to push those negative thoughts away or else he would drive himself crazy. 

_She’s going to be okay._

_They were going to be okay._

_They were going to get everyone back._

He could feel her body snuggle closer to his, an unconscious habit they both had formed over the past years. 

“I can hear you thinking.” She yawned before turning around to face him. “What’s wrong babe?” 

“What makes you think I’m thinking about anything?”

“You’ve got your brooding face on.” It took everything her not to roll her eyes at him. After all of these years, he was still such a shitty liar. “Tell me what’s going on in that little head of yours.”

There was a brief silence before he finally spoke. 

“I need you to promise me that you’re going to be okay.”

“You know I can’t make those kind of promises.” She pressed a small kiss on his chest. “This is going to work Steve.” 

“I know it’s stupid but I need to hear you say it. I need you to promise that no matter what happens tomorrow, you’re going to come back to me.” He kissed her forehead, allowing his lips to linger a little longer before continuing. “I can’t lose you too.” 

She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, seeing them filled with tears he was desperately trying to hold back. He was afraid and the truth is she was too. This was going to be the fight of their lives and she wasn’t stupid enough to underestimate the dangers of the mission - anything could happen but since the snap, she had promised herself that she would do whatever it takes to bring back her friends, her _family._

“You’re not going to lose me.”

“Then promise me that we’re going to be okay and that you’re going to come back to me.” 

“I promise baby.” She lifted her pinky and wrapped it around his to solidify her promise. “I’m always going to come back to you.” 

Relief washed over his face as his lips curled into that adorable boyish grin that she loved so much.

“After all this… we should go away for a little while.” 

“What did you have in mind?” She hummed against his chest. 

“I don’t know. Maybe Budapest.” He shrugged slightly. “You can finally tell me what happened in Budapest.”

A soft laugh escaped her lips. “There wasn’t anything romantic about that mission.” 

“I guess you’re right.” He chuckled softly. “It doesn’t really matter where we go as long as we’re together.” He dipped his head into the crook of her neck, kissing it softly. “I love you baby.” 

“I love you too. Until the world explodes.”

**Author's Note:**

> While I loved the movie, my heart is completely shattered. 
> 
> I’m going down with this ship.


End file.
